


4am

by sinsuality



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsuality/pseuds/sinsuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John moves like Jagger... and kisses Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4am

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little drabble.

It came quite sudden, the end of John’s heterosexual life. 

He’d gone out with Mike, which usually meant heaps of alcohol, embarrassing karaoke and the occasional snog with a random woman. They’d had a great night, the majority of which was forgotten beyond recovery by the time they left their favourite club. John sang a song about Mick Jagger’s dance moves, demonstrating his own on the sidewalk, and accepted the passers-by’s cheers with a wave. Mike pushed him into a cab, laughing hard, and John let himself be driven back to 221B, looking through the window at London in the early morning with the song stuck in his head and the taste of Guinness on his tongue. 

He arrived just after four – a new record really, he was usually in before 2 – and clumsily opened the door and stumbled up the stairs, throwing his jacket somewhere on the landing. He was surprised to find Sherlock standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a look of thunder in his eyes that John, in his happy state, choose to ignore. 

“Hey there, sexy,” he said, gently patting Sherlock’s stomach before moving past him into the living room.

He made his way over to the fridge. “Anything in here?” he called, opening the door to find out for himself. He had just located a bottle of milk somewhere behind a bag of toes when Sherlock appeared in the kitchen. 

“You’re late,” he said. He didn’t sound very friendly, John noted. Not that that was unusual. He unscrewed the cap of the bottle and started drinking the milk. It tasted just this side of sour, but the beer had made him thirsty. “And don’t call me sexy.” 

John promptly removed the bottle from his lips. “Why not? You’re plenty sexy.” He raised his eyebrows briefly before he downed the last bit of the milk. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “You’re drunk,” he said. “Late and drunk.”

John threw the empty bottle in the sink and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “Doesn’t mean I’m blind.” 

He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. Sherlock looked at him quizzically and kept doing so for a while, his anger apparently gone. 

“Oh for god’s sake,” John said finally, throwing his hands up. He took a few unbalanced steps forward, put Sherlock’s face between his hands and kissed him. It was short and uncoordinated, and when he moved back, Sherlock’s eyes were wide with disbelief. 

“What are you doing?” 

John grinned. “I don’t know, sorry. I can do much better than that.” 

With that, he moved forward and kissed Sherlock again. This time he let his fingers disappear into Sherlock’s curls, keeping him in place while his lips slid over Sherlock’s. He didn’t really know why he was doing this. Proving a point was always kind of useless with Sherlock, and kissing him really wasn’t going to increase his chances of success, he realised. He still enjoyed it, though. A bit too much, maybe. Especially when Sherlock caught up with him and finally responded, first hesitantly, then with more eagerness than John would’ve given him credit for. The guy was good. Who would’ve thought?

Panting, John broke the kiss and looked at Sherlock, whose hands had somehow found their way under his shirt. “See?” he said, “That’s how sexy I think you are.”

Sherlock pulled him closer. “Doesn’t mean I forgive you for being late.”

“Were you worried?”

“Absolutely not,” Sherlock said, but his kiss told a different story.

 

\- end


End file.
